Existing outdoor light-emitting diode (“LED”) area luminaries are often equipped with individual LED over-optics. The use of individual optics allows for precise control of the distribution and can increase efficiency. However, such optics can also cause the luminaire to appear pixelated in both the on and off state. Further, when energized these pixelated luminaries sometimes provide a substantially direct view of one or more LEDs, which are often very bright, resulting in glare and/or discomfort to the viewer.